The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of spiked speedwell, botanically known as Veronica hybrid, and hereinafter also referred to by the cultivar name ‘White Wands’ or “the plant”. The new plant selected as an individual seedling from a large population of seeds from a cross by Kevin A. Hurd between Veronica alpina ‘Alba’ (not patented) times Veronica spicata ‘White’ (a non-patented selection of white flowering V. spicata) on Aug. 4, 2009 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA and originally referenced with the breeder code “K9-02-01.” Seed was collected on Oct. 8, 2009, with the original plant evaluated over several years at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich.
The plant has been asexually propagated by basal shoot tip cuttings in the greenhouses at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., with subsequent asexually propagated plants found to be identical to the original selection with all the same traits as the original seedling.
No plants have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.